inside_outfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Inside Out
"Conoce a las pequeñas voces dentro de tu cabeza." ''Inside Out ''(titulada Intensa-Mente '''o Intensa mente en Hispanoamérica y Del revés (Inside Out) en España) es una película estadounidense de animación por computadora en 3D de comedia dramática y aventuras, producida por Pixar Animation Studios y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures.'' Su trama se desarrolla en la mente de una niña, Riley Andersen (Kaitlyn Dias), donde cinco emociones —Alegría (Amy Poehler), Tristeza (Phyllis Smith), Temor (Bill Hader), Furia (Lewis Black) y Desagrado (Mindy Kaling)— buscan guiarla en el día a día de su vida. El filme fue dirigido y escrito por Pete Docter y Ronnie del Carmen y producida por Jonas Rivera, con música de Michael Giacchino. Docter comenzó a desarrollar ''Inside Out, su tercer largometraje, en 2009 tras observar cambios en la personalidad de su hija. Los productores consultaron a numerosos psicólogos y neurólogos, incluyendo a Dacher Keltner de la Universidad de California en Berkeley, quien ayudó a revisar la historia enfatizando los descubrimientos en neuropsicología que indican que las emociones humanas se reflejan en las relaciones interpersonales y pueden ser significativamente moderadas por ellas. La película se estrenó el 19 de junio de 2015, aunque previamente se mostró durante el 68° Festival de Cannes en mayo, acompañada del cortometraje ''Lava, ''dirigido por James Ford Murphy. Tras su estreno, obtuvo en general una crítica positiva, con especial atención a las actuaciones (particularmente de Poehler, Smith y Richard Kind), su concepto y conmovedor tema. Ha recaudado más de 850 millones de dólares a nivel mundial —con 90.4 millones, tuvo el fin de semana de estreno de mayor recaudación para un filme original—. Por otra parte, recibió múltiples premios y nominaciones, como el Globo de Oro, el premio de la Crítica Cinematográfica, el premio Annie y el premio de la Academia a la mejor película animada. En 2016, fue nombrada por la BBC como una de las 100 mejores películas del siglo XXI. Transcripciones Transcripción Latina Para ver todas las transcripciones, haz clic aquí. Transcripción Castellana Para ver todas las transcripciones, haz clic aquí. Argumento Una niña llamada Riley Andersen ha nacido en Minnesota y en su mente viven cinco de sus emociones (Alegría, Tristeza, Temor, Desagrado y Furia en la versión hispanoamericana; Alegría, Tristeza, Miedo, Asco e Ira en la versión española). Cada emoción tiene un propósito definido en la vida de Riley: Alegría intenta mantenerla feliz, Furia mantiene su justa la vida, Desagrado le impide ser envenenada tanto física como socialmente y Temor la mantiene a salvo. Sin embargo, no se cree que Tristeza tiene un propósito en su mente, como el de las otras emociones, y es ignorada como resultado. A medida que Riley crece, se van agregando emociones, siendo Alegría la primera y Furia la última emoción en unirse. Las emociones viven en el Cuartel General (la Sede en España), la mente consciente de Riley, desde el que influyen en las acciones y los recuerdos de Riley a través de una consola de control. Sus nuevos recuerdos se recogen en esferas del color de la emoción vivida en ese recuerdo. Los recuerdos más importantes, conocidos como Pensamientos Centrales (Recuerdos esenciales en España), se encuentran en un centro de operaciones en el Cuartel General y son las fuentes de cinco «Islas» que reflejan un aspecto diferente de la personalidad de Riley. Alegría se hace cargo de las emociones para mantener a Riley en un estado de felicidad, convirtiéndose en la líder del grupo. Cuando Riley tiene once años, su familia se traslada a San Francisco después de que su padre consigue un nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo, la nueva casa es horrible, la pizza única que sirven es la pizza de California, y el camión está en movimiento no llegará durante semanas. Las emociones intentan todo lo posible para hacer que el proceso de la mudanza una experiencia agradable, sólo para lograr que Tristeza logre tener la habilidad de convertir los recuerdos felices en uno triste cuando lo toca, convirtiéndolos del color que tenían originalmente al azul, que representa la tristeza, y sin querer provoca que un Pensamiento Central se caiga. Consciente de que los recuerdos no pueden cambiar de vuelta una vez se volvieron tristes, Alegría decide mantener ocupada a Tristeza por haberla leído un montón de Manuales Mentales todo el día, por lo que trata de mantenerla aislada. En el primer día de Riley en su nueva escuela, Alegría le ordena a Tristeza quedarse en un círculo de tiza y dejar que las otras emociones hagan su trabajo. Pero Tristeza toca un recuerdo accidentalmente, haciendo llorar a Riley delante de su clase, impulsando la creación de un nuevo Pensamiento Central, el cual, a diferencia de los anteriores, es triste. Alegría intenta deshacerse del nuevo Pensamiento Central antes de que alcance el eje central; pero, en su forcejeo con Tristeza, golpea accidentalmente los pensamientos centrales, dejándolos sueltos y provocando el cierre de las islas de la personalidad. Antes de que Alegría pueda recuperarlos, ella y Tristeza son expulsadas del Cuartel General a través del tubo de memoria junto con los pensamientos centrales y conducidas al resto de la mente de Riley. Terminan en la memoria a largo plazo de Riley, un área de almacenamiento laberíntico, donde inician el viaje de regreso al Cuartel General, dejando a Desagrado, Temor y Furia para hacer frente a Riley. Alegría y Tristeza se aventuran las diversas Islas y un lugar laberíntico llamado la Memoria a largo plazo, donde se almacenan los recuerdos del pasado de Riley. Pronto se encuentran con Bing Bong, un amigo imaginario de la infancia de Riley hecho de algodón de azúcar, parte gato, parte elefante y parte delfín. Bing Bong tenía la esperanza de volver a conectarse con Riley a través de un recuerdo de su "cohete" accionado a través de canciones. Aunque en un principio, Bing Bong se sintió feliz y alegre, la pareja descubre que está en secreto desgraciado, después de haber estado sin trabajo desde que Riley tenía cuatro años. Él quiere desesperadamente sentirse amado de nuevo, razonando que, si él no tiene ningún propósito, dejaría de existir. A pesar de que Alegría intenta mantener esta revelación positiva, Tristeza consuela a un llanto Bing Bong (dejando a Alegría más confundida que nunca en cuanto a cómo estar triste podría ayudar a Bing Bong). Bing Bong descubre que su cohete ya había sido objeto de basura en el "Basurero mental" (Vertedero del recuerdo en España), un abismo aparentemente interminable de oscuridad debajo del Cuartel donde los recuerdos obsoletos van a ser borrados de la existencia para siempre. Mientras tanto, en la mente de Riley, Temor, Desagrado y Furia tratan de mantener el estado emocional de Riley en la ausencia de Alegría y Tristeza, pero causan que se comporte de forma extraña delante sus padres, amigos y conocidos, llegando incluso a ser grosera. Furia instiga accidentalmente una confrontación con la amiga de Riley, Meg cuando conversaban en un videochat, lo que hace que la isla que controla esta parte de su personalidad, la Isla de la Amistad se derrumbe en el Escorial. Las emociones se dan cuenta de que la manipulación de la personalidad de Riley provocará que se borre aún más, con resultados potencialmente desastrosos. Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong traman un plan para viajar en el Tren del pensamiento de nuevo al Cuartel, ya que Bing Bong les había dicho que pueden llegar al Cuartel de forma más rápida viajando por el, y comienzan su viaje a través de diversas partes de la mente de Riley con el fin de llegar a la estación (lugares como Imaginalandoa, Producciones de Ensueño, y así sucesivamente). Mientras tanto, con Desagrado, Furia y Temor al mando, la vida de Riley comienza a desmoronarse. Ella se aleja de sus antiguos amigos de Minnesota, no se puede conectar con sus padres, y se esfuerza en la nueva escuela. A medida que Alegría y la compañía se cierran sobre su destino, Furia, Temor y Desagrado, finalmente, razonan por la cual, si Riley era sólo es feliz en Minnesota, no hay más remedio que decidir a volver allí, y se preparan para huir de su propia familia. Por la noche, Alegría y sus compañeros finalmente llegan a la estación, a pesar de que ahora es tan tarde que el Tren del pensamiento no llegará hasta mañana. Le dan a Riley una pesadilla al despertar a un payaso monstruoso llamado Jangles, de su subconsciente y Temor, por haber estado en la inspección del sueño esa noche, la despierta, saltando a partir su hilo de sus pensamientos. Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong están casi por llegar al Cuartel cuando el otro manojo de emociones puso su plan en acción, Furia inserta la idea de huir a Minnesota en la consola, instruyendo a Riley para robar de la bolsa de su madre y el paquete de huir a Minnesota, creyendo que pueden producir nuevos pensamientos centrales felices allí. Esta acción hace que "la Isla de la Honestidad" de Riley se desmorone, descarrilando el tren del pensamiento. Alegría encuentra un camino de regreso al Cuartel a través de un Recorda-Tubo roto, pero Tristeza casi convierte a los núcleos de memoria triste, provocando que Alegría se preocupe aún más y decide dejarla atrás. Ella se pone en marcha el Tubo, dejando a Tristeza y a Bing Bong, pero la Isla de la Familia comienza a desmoronarse, destruyendo el tubo y provocando que Alegría caiga al basurero. Bing Bong intenta rescatarla, pero él también cae, mientras que Tristeza escapa apenas del mismo destino. Parece que toda esperanza está perdida, ya que en cuestión de minutos, Alegría sería olvidada y Bing Bong dejaría de existir. Alegría, en su desesperación, comienza a recoger los núcleos de memoria y recordar tiempos más felices, y confesando que "Sólo quería Riley fuera feliz", estalla en llanto. En cuanto a uno de los recuerdos, al ver que en realidad era un momento triste que luego pasa a ser feliz, se da cuenta que cuando Riley estaba triste, hizo que sus padres y amigos de su comodidad, a su vez hacerla feliz otra vez. Alegría se da cuenta de que el propósito de Tristeza en la personalidad de Riley es decir a los demás cuando se necesita ayuda, y mediante la prevención de Riley al sentirse triste, ella también le impedía sentir la verdadera felicidad. Esta revelación energiza a Alegría y a Bing Bong, que luego se dan a entender que su cohete esta en el basurero. Ellos deciden utilizarlo para volver a la cima, pero están consternados cuando se queda en el suelo cada vez que no importa lo alto que canten. Bing Bong se da cuenta de que son demasiado pesados juntos e inician el cohete por última vez, Alegría logra salir del basurero mental gracias a la ayuda de Bing Bong, quien se sacrifica quedando en el olvido. Alegría mira hacia atrás, dándose cuenta del acto de desinterés de Bing Bong, y Bing Bong le da las gracias a Alegría por dejar que él sea importante una última vez mientras se desvanece. Este le pide a Alegría que lleve a Riley a la luna por él y se despide. Ella se entristece por un momento, pero acepta su derrota y le da su palabra de que lo intentará. Finalmente, las emociones que se quedaron en el Cuartel General se arrepienten de la idea de irse a Minnesota y tratan de sacarla, pero no lo logran porque Riley se encuentra en una depresión que deja inoperativa. Alegría intenta conciliarse con Tristeza, pero descubre que esta última se ha escapado de ella, saltó sobre una nube, y se fue volando, en la creencia de que sólo hace que todo sea peor y que Riley estaría mejor sin ella. Alegría se entera de la situación y utiliza varias herramientas de la imaginación de Riley para reunirse con Tristeza y volver al Cuartel General, lanzándose a sí misma del trampolín en la Isla de la Familia y logrando agarrar a Tristeza, enviando a las dos volando hacia el Cuartel. Sin embargo, una gruesa ventana las separa de las otras emociones, y Furia desesperadamente trata de romperla usando una silla. Cuando esto falla, Desagrado tiene una idea. Como Furia se frustra, Desagrado insulta su inteligencia, por lo que Furia, furioso, estalla en llamas. Desagrado lo utiliza como un soplete para fundir la ventana, permitiendo que Alegría y Tristeza volvieran. Alegría se da cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para ella: Riley estaba en un autobús que se dirigía a Minnesota. Aunque las otras emociones le piden que Riley no escape y fije la relación entre ella y sus padres, para sorpresa de ellos, Alegría se convierte en el control a Tristeza. A instancias de Alegría, Tristeza toma el control y extrae con éxito la idea de irse a Minnesota, restaura la consola de control y logra que Riley regrese a casa de sus padres preocupados. Alegría le da a Tristeza los Pensamientos Centrales felices que luego se vuelven tristes. Tristeza toma el control del panel y Riley finalmente revela sus verdaderos sentimientos a sus padres, ya que comienza a llorar, diciendo a sus padres que ella odia a San Francisco y extraña a su antigua vida en Minnesota, y que había estado fingiendo ser feliz porque teme que se molestarían si dejaba de ser su "niña feliz." Los padres de Riley admiten que comparten su tristeza y comienzan a consolarla. Alegría finalmente le da a Tristeza el Pensamiento Central que esta había creado, y en lugar de usarlo, trae a Alegría a la consola y presionan el botón juntas, haciendo que Riley tuviera esperanza, creando así un nuevo Pensamiento Central - sólo que ésta vez es una mezcla de amarillo y azul; los cuáles representa alegría y tristeza juntos. Se crea una nueva "Isla de la Familia" que es visiblemente más completa, y permite devolver los diversos aspectos de su personalidad en su totalidad. Varios meses más tarde, Riley se ha recuperado y se ha adaptado a su nuevo hogar y sus emociones están trabajando juntas. Ella tiene ahora nuevas islas de personalidad, todos creados por Pensamientos Centrales mixtos (Furia señala que le gusta cómo la Isla de la Amistad se ha expandido con una nueva "Sección de Discusiones Amistosas", lo que sugiere que la Isla es alimentada por un Pensamiento Central que es a la vez enojado y alegre. Mientras tanto, Tristeza es finalmente tratada como igual entre las otras cuatro emociones y Alegría recuerda solemnemente que gracias al sacrificio de Bing Bong las cosas empiezan a volver a la normalidad y Riley, ahora con doce años de edad, se adapta a la vida en una nueva ciudad. Finalmente las cinco emociones tienen ahora una consola más grande, más completa con la que pueden actuar al mismo tiempo y ayudar a Riley que esté mejor. Desagrado también observa un gran botón roja con la palabra "Pubertad" y pregunta lo que hace; Sin embargo, deciden no probarlo, pues Alegría lo descarta como "no es importante". Mientras tanto, en un partido de hockey, Riley recoge una botella de agua que pertenece a un niño, y dentro de su mente, se pueden ver sus propias emociones volviendo locas, con una gran alarma de bocina a todo volumen diciendo "¡NIÑA!", Posiblemente haciendo alusión a lo que está por venir para Riley de propia emoción en los próximos años. La película finalmente termina con Alegría diciendo "¿Qué podría pasar?", en alusión a una posible secuela. Durante los créditos, se pueden ver las emociones en las mentes de otros personajes de la película, tales como la maestra de Riley, la trabajadora en el restaurante de pizza, la chica cool, Jangles el payaso, el conductor del autobús, un perro y un gato. '''Temática Pese haber presentando a Tristeza en un inicio simplemente como una carga o algo capaz de transformar memorias alegres en tristes, la conclusión de la cinta refleja como esta emoción «desempeña otras funciones útiles para el ser humano». En palabras de Pete Docter, uno de los directores, gran parte del filme trata sobre «el delicado balance que debe existir entre Alegría y Tristeza para que las cosas funcionen». Con respecto al concepto de las «islas de la personalidad» y la destrucción que algunas sufren en la película, Docter indicó que «el concepto me llegó al ver a mi propia hija y a muchos niños más crecer y cambiar; y siempre te sientes mal por el hecho de que abandonen algo que estaba tan conectado a lo que eran». Personajes Principales * Alegría (Amy Poehler): Es una emoción femenina de color amarillo con algo de azul en su cabello y en sus ojos. Su rol es hacer a Riley feliz, es la líder de las emociones y la protagonista principal de la película. * Riley Andersen (Kaitlyn Dias): Es una niña humana de once años (doce al final del filme), en donde viven cinco emociones dentro de su mente y es la protagonista secundaria. * Tristeza (Phyllis Smith): Es una emoción femenina de color azul y la emo del grupo, con suéter blanco y gafas púrpura. Ella acompaña a Alegría en su viaje de regreso al Cuartel General y es la deuteragonista. Su rol no se había dado a entender cual es, hasta que se muestra que su verdadera función es decir a los demás cuando se necesita ayuda, ya que Tristeza es la verdadera forma para que Riley encuentre luego la felicidad. * Bing Bong (Richard Kind): Es el amigo imaginario de Riley, mitad gato, mitad elefante, mitad delfín y está hecho de algodón de azúcar. Él acompaña a Alegría y a Tristeza en su viaje de regreso y es el triagonista. Se sacrifica al quedar en el olvido, esto con el fin para que Alegría regresara al Cuartel. * Temor (Bill Hader): Es una emoción masculina de color lavanda y morado y es el "cerebrito" del grupo. Su ror es martener a Riley a salvo de cualquier peligro (aunque sea la cosita más minima que a él le asuste) y es uno de los tres coprotagonistas. * Gloom: Es un trastorno mental e invisible creado accidentalmente por las emociones y es el antagonista principal. Su blanco principal es tomar el control de la mente de Riley, y no sólo eso, sino que también tratará de impedir que Alegría regrese al Cuartel y restaure los daños que cause. * Furia (Lewis Black): Es una emoción masculina de color rojo y es de baja estatura. El se preocupa de que las cosas sean justas, y puede estallar en llamas. Su rol es Él es el "jefecito" del Cuartel General, uno de los tres coprotagonistas y el antihéroe principal. * Desagrado (Mindy Kaling): Es una emoción femenina de color verde. Su rol principal es evitar que Riley se intoxique, física y socialmente. Es la "chica cool" del grupo y desprecia mucho el brócoli. Es una de los tres coprotagonistas de la película. Secundarios * "Bill" Andersen: Es el papá de Riley. Él y su familia tuvieron que mudarse a San Francisco debido a su trabajo. Al igual que su hija, tiene las mismas emociones que ella, solo con la diferencia de que todas son hombres. * Kate A. "Jill" Andersen: Es la mamá de Riley y la esposa de Bill. Al igual que su hija, tiene las mismas emociones, con la diferencia de que sus emociones son mujeres. Reparto Voces adicionales España *Imna Gallego *Héctor Garay *Patricia Rada Latinoamérica * Alfredo Ruiz * Antonio Ortiz * Arturo Castañeda * César Garduza * Emilio Treviño * Erika Dubka Sánchez * Francisco Vargas * Gerardo Becker * Héctor Alcaraz * Karen Vallejo * Mariana Flores Núñez * Mark Pokora * María Eugenia Toussaint * Matías Quintana Ortíz * Marysol Cantú * Melissa Gutiérrez * Paula Arias Esquivel * Raúl Solo * Regina Carrillo * Regina Mendoza * Roberto Mondragón * Sonia Casillas * Varenka Carrillo * Victoria Ramírez Desarrollo Durante su infancia, el director Pete Docter se trasladó a Dinamarca con su familia debido a que su padre estudiaba la música de Carl Nielsen. Aunque sus hermanas se adaptaron fácilmente al cambio, Docter se sintió constantemente juzgado por sus pares. Mientras otros niños se interesaban en los deportes, Pete se mantenía alejado dibujando, un pasatiempo que, eventualmente, lo llevaría a la animación. Su ansiedad social acabó en la secundaria. En 2009, Docter observó que su hija preadolescente, Ellie, mostraba una timidez similar. «Ella comenzó a mostrarse más silenciosa y reservada y eso, francamente, desencadenó muchas de mis propias inseguridades y temores», aseguró. De esta forma, comenzó a imaginarse qué sucedía en la mente humana cuando las emociones se establecían. Docter, que se sentía en la posición ideal para retratar «personalidades fuertes, obstinadas y caricaturescas», se emocionó ante la idea de representarlo a través de la animación. Junto a Jonas Rivera y Ronnie del Carmen, comenzó a buscar información sobre la mente. Los tres consultaron a Paul Ekman, un conocido psicólogo estudioso de las emociones y Dacher Keltner, un profesor de psicología en la Universidad de California en Berkeley. Ekman había identificado seis emociones principales: furia, miedo, tristeza, disgusto, alegría y sorpresa. Dado que Docter consideró que sorpresa y temor eran muy similares, se decidió por las cinco emociones para construir los personajes. Por su parte, Keltner se concentró en la tristeza como emoción fortalecedora de relaciones. El exitoso largometraje de Docter, Up (2009), animó a Pixar a permitirle producir otra película con una historia más sofisticada. Inside Out es la primera película de Pixar que no contó con la participación del director ejecutivo de Apple, Steve Jobs , fallecido en 2011. Tampoco tuvo muchos aportes de John Lasseter, que se centró en reestructurar Walt Disney Animation Studios en Los Ángeles al momento de la producción. Los ejecutivos de Disney y Pixar se mantuvieron positivos ante la propuesta de realizar el filme, aunque reconocieron que sería difícil de promocionar. Pre-producción Una película titulada Newt fue anunciada en 2008 con la planificación de Pixar para estrenarlo en 2012, pero fue cancelado en 2010. John Lasseter tomó nota de que la propuesta de la línea argumental de la película era similar a otra película, la película de Blue Sky Studios Río, que fue lanzado en 2011. En una entrevista de 2014, el presidente de Pixar, Edwin Catmull dijo que Newt era una idea que no se estaba trabajando en la pre-producción. Cuando el proyecto se aprobó con el director de Up, Pete Docter, lanzó una idea que Pixar pensaba que era mejor y ese concepto se convirtió en la película Inside Out. Producción Los primeros informes en el momento de la D23 Expo 2011 indicaron que Michael Arndt estaba trabajando en el guión. En abril de 2014 , Arndt declaró que abandonó el proyecto en 2011. La película final acredita a Pete Docter, Meg LeFauve y Josh Cooley para el escrito. Pixar reveló por primera vez la siguiente información sobre la próxima película en la Expo D23 2011: "Del director Pete Docter llega una nueva película de la invención que explora un mundo que todo el mundo sabe, pero nadie ha visto: Dentro de la mente humana". En una entrevista con Charlie Rose a principios de diciembre de 2011, John Lasseter reveló que la película tiene lugar en la mente de una niña, y se trata de sus emociones como personajes. En junio de 2012, hizo una declaración similar a Bleeding Cool, y dio más detalles: “Pete Docter tiene esta manera de estar constantemente tratando de encontrar algo que todos estamos familiarizados con él de alguna manera ... él está constantemente en busca de este tipo de cosas. Nos fijamos en las personas muchas veces y hacen algo para que se vaya "¿Qué están pensando?" o qué es cómo una canción se queda atascado en la cabeza y simplemente no se puede sacar. Pequeña cosa peculiar como éste, que todos lo hacemos. Ciertas emociones simplemente nos parecen asumir el control, la ira o la felicidad, donde se inicia a reír y reír y no se puede detener. El pensó: "Quiero echar un vistazo a eso, explicar eso." Su idea es que las emociones de esta niña son los personajes y se lleva a cabo en la cabeza de esta niña, y muestra cómo controlan las cosas que suceden. Es muy, muy inteligente y es realmente diferente a cualquier cosa que hayas visto, sin embargo, explica las cosas que has visto.” Docter dice que ha lanzado la primera idea de este proyecto en junio de 2009 y que han comenzado a trabajar en él en 2009. Inspiración Docter dijo que cuando se piensa en su próximo proyecto Up: Una aventura de altura, uno de sus objetivos era hacer una película que fuera nueva e innovadora con animación a gota, mientras se mantiene con algunos de sus temas anteriores. Docter se inspiró en la experiencia personal de ver a su hija Ellie ya que creció en la adolescencia. Se movía por él, mientras ella parecía haber perdido su alegría de la niñez y se volvió más retraído. 35 La película se deriva de su reflexión sobre estos eventos, desde su perspectiva como padre y adulto, y en su propia experiencia de cambio. El dijo: “Pensé que estaba haciendo una película sobre mi hija, pero la verdad es que soy más de hacer una película sobre mí mismo en relación con mi hija y la comprensión de eso. La película está contada desde el punto de vista de los padres, y de ser un padre de familia, sólo una especie deslizó en eso, supongo. Es, definitivamente, me hizo pensar de nuevo en la forma en que crecí, mi adolescencia, e incluso sobre una base del día a día de lo que estoy haciendo y por qué.” En su investigación, el equipo consultó psicólogos y leer las teorías científicas sobre el funcionamiento de la mente. Diseño de la película fue influenciado por lo que han aprendido, por ejemplo, la idea de que los recuerdos se envían a la memoria a largo plazo durante el sueño. Gran parte de su trabajo fue simplificar ideas complejas para obtener un concepto simple y comprensible. Sin embargo, Docter dice que está "acercando desde un punto de vista poético. ni siquiera está tratando de ser científica en absoluto." En un momento dado, para encajar con algunas teorías científicas, el equipo consideró que tiene 27 emociones como personajes, pero encontrado que esto es demasiado complejo. El conjunto de emociones en la película final se basa en las seis emociones universales como identificado en obras de Paul Ekman, con Sorpresa habiéndose omitido. Las cinco emociones también se corresponden con las ocho emociones básicas definidas por la teoría de Robert Plutchik, con la confianza, la sorpresa y la anticipación que faltan. Docter dijo que consideraría a Sorpresa para ser la principal emoción que falta, pero sentía que era algo similar con su carácter con Temor. Otras emociones que se consideraron pero no se utilizan incluyen a Amor, Lógica, Esperanza, Orgullo y Confianza. Diseño En la convención de 2013 Siggraph, Pete Docter dijo que la historia era "uno de los más difíciles que he tenido que poner juntos", porque la película tiene que decir al mismo tiempo lo que está sucediendo a Riley y lo que está sucediendo dentro de su mente. Docter ha insistido configuración de la película es independiente de la realidad biológica, física del cerebro, y que más bien se encuentra en la mente, con un punto de vista más metafísico, abstracto. Las emociones, debido a su naturaleza, se hicieron como personajes fuertes, altamente caricaturizados y distintivos, de una manera Docter las compara con los siete enanitos de Disney Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. De acuerdo con Docter, cada emoción se basa en una forma básica: Tristeza en una lágrima, Alegría en una estrella, Temor en un nervio, Furia en un ladrillo de fuego y Desagrado en un brócoli. Siguiendo con la idea de que la mente es independiente de la realidad, y en un esfuerzo por tener emociones se ven como uno podría sentir, las emociones no son de carne y hueso. Como Docter dice: "Se componen de partículas que se mueven realmente En lugar de ser piel sólida, es una colección masiva de energía." Del mismo modo, para animar ellos el equipo tomó un estilo con más de estiramiento y la exageración de los movimientos de lo que es habitual para Pixar, más cerca de la animación clásica de dibujos animados. La inspiración fue tomada de Chuck Jones y Tex Avery, así como Milt Kahl y John Sibley. En cuanto a cómo se eligieron los géneros de las emociones, el proceso era intuitivo, de acuerdo con Docter; sentía que Furia era más masculino, mientras que Tristeza era más femenina. El casting fue también una influencia, sobre todo para Desagrado por Mindy Kaling. Los personajes principales se hicieron femeninos también para reflejar su ubicación dentro de la mente de una niña. En cuanto a las emociones de los padres de Riley, dijo: " ¡Les sesgado a todos hombres y a todas mujeres para una lectura rápida, porque hay que entender que nos encontramos, que es un poco falso, pero espero que la gente no le importa! ". Sobre el diseño general de la mente de Riley, Docter dijo: "Jonas Rivera le gusta bromear que se parezca a una tienda de Apple que se reúne. Es un mundo pequeño. Queríamos reflejar lo que creo que un niño o niña de 11 años de edad estaría interesado. Sin ser demasiado cursi sobre él o cliché. nos lanza una amplia red y aquí es donde terminamos. " Guión Aunque la industria de la animación ha sido históricamente dominada por hombres, la mitad del equipo encargado de la trama estuvo conformado por mujeres, en un intento de obtener contribuciones más diversas. La idea de enfocar el filme en una niña llegó de investigaciones que sostienen que las mujeres de 11 a 17 años son las personas más sintonizadas en cuanto a expresiones y emociones. Por su parte, el hecho de que Riley juegue hockey fue propuesta de del Carmen, quien destacó la popularidad de ese deporte en Minnesota. El equipo buscó alejarse de los intereses «femeninos» estereotipados, como el color rosado o los vestidos, aunque en el concepto final de la película, se usan aquellos intereses. Una de las ideas iniciales para la película era que la protagonista, Riley, sufría de depresión severa. No obstante, Docter desechó esta idea al considerarla demasiado inapropiada, aunque en el concepto final Riley cae en una depresión. El guion gráfico de la película se desarrolló en un periodo de 5 años, al tiempo que se llevaban a cabo revisiones del «Pixar Braintrust», donde un pequeño grupo de líderes creativos del estudio supervisan el desarrollo de los filmes. Tras varias revisiones y sugerencias de otros cineastas, comenzó la producción. Al cabo de tres meses, fue evaluada nuevamente. Kevin Nolting, editor de la película, estima que hubo siete versiones de Inside Out antes de que iniciara la producción. El equipo encargado del guion intentó crear personajes con el mayor contraste posible entre sí. De entre ellos, Alegría fue el más complejo para el que escribir, dado que ilustra un amplio rango de «sentimientos felices». En la primera idea sobre el final del filme, Alegría se aferraba demasiado a la juventud, causando un «daño emocional» en Riley. Fue hasta varias revisiones después, cuando se consideró trasladar el concepto de la película a un nuevo contexto; un conflicto externo que facilitaría escribir la historia. Inicialmente, esta crisis se desarrollaría durante un desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias, donde Riley esperaba obtener el papel principal, el pavo. Sin embargo, la idea fue sustituida debido a que Docter la juzgó «demasiado extraña». El director estimó que fueron necesarios cuatro años para desarrollar una película que lograra empatar exitosamente la arquitectura de la mente de Riley y sus problemas personales. El concepto de las «Islas de Personalidad» ayudó a desarrollar las bases emocionales del filme, dado que estas afectan directamente las actividades dentro de la mente y en la vida. En un boceto, los personajes caían en los «Campos de las Ideas», donde «cultivarían nuevas ideas», de manera similar a un granjero cultivando. El personaje de Bing Bong apareció en otro boceto como parte de un campo de refugiados en la mente de Riley. Por otro lado, los creadores tuvieron dificultades en conseguir el tono correcto para la película; por ejemplo, los espectadores no podrían distraerse por la naturaleza de Alegría o sentirse negativos respecto al lío al que conduce a Riley. En otra versión, la película se enfocaba en que Alegría y Temor se perdían, ya que parecía ser la opción más cómica. Para julio de 2012, se fijó una revisión de evaluación del proyecto con otro director de Pixar. Gradualmente, Docter dejó de creer que la historia funcionaba, despertando en él el temor de ser despedido. Durante una larga caminata en su hogar, comenzó a sentirse como un fracaso y a considerar sus éxitos previos como simples «casualidades» y, en general, un sensación de que debería renunciar. Mientras reflexionaba, concluyó que perdería a sus colegas y amigos. Pronto llegó a un descubrimiento: las emociones tienen la intención de unir a las personas y las relaciones son lo más importante en la vida. Por lo anterior, se decidió a reemplazar a Temor por Tristeza. Además se reunió con Rivera y del Carmen para explicar el cambio de planes y, a su sorpresa, ambos reaccionaron positivamente. En la revisión, informó a sus superiores de los nuevos planes para la película. Aunque fue un «momento escalofriante», el filme continuó en producción. Recepción En la fecha del 12 de noviembre, Inside Out'' s''e recaudó $ 3.7 millones desde sus primeras proyecciones de jueves a la noche, un récord para una película de Pixar, rompiendo el récord anteriormente en manos de Monsters University ($ 2,6 millones) en 2013, y $ 34.2 millones en su primer día, que es el segundo mayor día de la inauguración para una película de Pixar sólo por detrás de Toy Story 3 ($ 41,1 millones). Se ganó $ 90,44 millones en su primer fin de semana, acabando en segundo lugar en la taquilla tras Mundo Jurásico'' el segundo fin de semana, que ganó $ 106,6 millones. Las razones para la apertura exitosa de la película se ha atribuido a su estreno en Cannes, proyección para la prensa CinemaCon, sus 98% Rotten Tomatoes puntuación, bueno, del Padre semana del Día del boca-a-boca y una proyección noche Fathom éxito Martes. Además, el 91% de todas las escuelas eran el fin de semana de su lanzamiento. En su segundo fin de semana, la película cayó poco a poco por el 42,4% a $ 52.1 millones, la ampliación a 4.132 teatros (segundo de todos los tiempos detrás de Valiente.) y todavía Inside Out tenía el segundo lugar detrás de Mundo Jurásico. El resto de la semana vio ligeramente por delante de este último. Fuera de Norteamérica, la película ganó un estimado de $ 40.3 millones en su primer fin de semana de 37 países, lo cual es el 42% de su lanzamiento internacional totales. Tenía el mejor estreno para una película de Pixar en Corea del Sur ($ 5,1 millones). México lideró la mayor apertura con $ 8.6 millones, seguido por Rusia y la CEI ($ 7,6 millones), Francia ($ 4,9 millones), Australia ($ 3,6 millones), Argentina ($ 3,3 millones), Corea del Sur ($ 3,3 millones), Brasil ($ 3,1 millones) y España ($ 3 millones). Se convirtió en la película de animación Disney/Pixar más taquillera de todos los tiempos en México ($ 27.7 millones), después de Frozen, es la segunda película más taquillera de Disney/Pixar y es la primera película de Pixar exceda 1 mil millones de rublos es la India, Ucrania y en Rusia.'' Lanzamiento Inside Out fue lanzado en Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray y DVD el 3 de noviembre de 2015, y fue lanzado en digital de alta definición, el 13 de octubre de 2015. Un cortometraje se desarrolló en el mundo de Inside Out, titulado Riley's First Date?, dirigida por Josh Cooley, el jefe de historia en la película, se incluye, junto con el corto Lava. Fecha de lanzamiento * Francia - 17 de junio el año 2015 * Chile - 18 de junio el año 2015 * Brasil - 18 de junio el año 2015 * Perú - 18 de junio el año 2015 * México - 19 junio el año 2015 * Estados Unidos - 19 junio el año 2015 * España - 17 de julio el año 2015 * Japón - 18 de julio el año 2015 * Hong Kong - 23 de julio el año 2015 * Reino Unido - 24 de julio el año 2015 * Taiwán - 7 de agosto de, el año 2015 * Indonesia - 19 de agosto el año 2015 * Grecia - 3 de septiembre de, el año 2015 * Italia - 16 septiembre el año 2015 * China - 6 de octubre el año 2015 Críticas Inside Out recibió elogios en la crítica universal. El sitio web agregador de opinión Rotten Tomatoes da a la película una calificación de 98%, basado en 276 comentarios, con un promedio de rating de 10.9. Consenso crítico del sitio dice: "Inventiva, magníficamente animado, y con fuerza en movimiento, Intensa-Mente es otra adición excepcional a la biblioteca de Pixar de clásicos animados modernos." En Metacritic, que asigna una calificación normalizada, la película tiene una puntuación de 94 sobre 100, basado en 48 críticos, indicando "la aclamación universal". En las encuestas CinemaScore, audiencias de cine dieron Inside Out una puntuación promedio de "A" en una A + a escala F. Amy Poehler, Phyllis Smith y Richard Kind han recibido elogios de la crítica por sus actuaciones de voz en la película. Antes de su lanzamiento, hubo preocupación entre el público en general que las películas de Pixar fueron disminuyendo en calidad, con un exceso de confianza en secuelas. Del mismo modo, DreamWorks Animation empezaba a tambalearse a principios de los años 2010 como varias películas mal desempeñas en la taquilla, dando lugar a la especulación de que el "género" de la animación por ordenador fue "en un canguelo". Inside Out ha sido llamado un retorno a la forma por numerosos críticos de cine. Tras un preestreno en CinemaCon el 22 de abril de 2015, la película fue bien recibida por el público. El elogio estaba dirigida por su historia inteligente, aunque algunos se preguntaban si el concepto era demasiado complicado para el público infantil y atraer multitudes familiares. Después de su estreno en el Festival de Cine de Cannes 2015, la película atrajo la aclamación universal de críticos de cine. Peter Debruge de Variety fue efusiva, que calificó de "mejor idea" del estudio y "un concepto asombrosamente original que ... se compromete a cambiar para siempre la forma de pensar acerca de la forma de pensar." El Chicago Tribune s Michael Phillips llamó mejores desde del estudio Up (también dirigida por Docter), una "constante inventiva y un alentador correctivo a reciente, inferioridades accionistas de motor." Todd McCarthy, de The Hollywood Reporter consideró un "concepto audaz" que se encuentra entre los más "películas conceptualmente trippy" para público familiar. "Con su inclinación literalmente cerebral, creo Inside Out podría tener algunos problemas para conectarse plenamente con los niños más pequeños, pero los adultos son propensos a derramar más de una lágrima", comentó Richard Lawson de la revista Vanity Fair. Los Guardianes Peter Bradshaw sintió "boyante y de carácter dulce", aunque ligeramente inferior a Pixar es mejor. Como la película entró en la liberación de ancho, que siguió atrayendo elogios. Richard Roeper del Chicago Sun-Times encontró "audaz, hermosa, dulce, divertido, y a veces desgarradoramente triste", considerándola una de las mejores películas del año. Entertainment Weekly Chris Nashawathy ensalzó como "trascendente y tocar ... de modo inteligente y psicológicamente listo." Times Mary Pols creen que una obra "casi alucinógena, totalmente hermosa" que "desafía las convenciones de las películas de la familia." Christopher Orr de El Atlantico instó a los lectores a ver la imagen, que calificó de "Pixar, una vez más en la parte superior de su juego, dice la clase de pensativo, moviendo meta-historia es difícil de imaginar que se producen en cualquier otro lugar." Wai Chee Dimock en el Los Angeles Review of Books comparó la película con la labor de los neurocientíficos Antonio Damasio, Dacher Keltner, y Oliver Sacks. Tras su presentanción en el Festival de Cannes, el 18 de mayo, la película fue aclamada por la crítica. Peter Debruge de Variety se mostró efusivo al llamarla la «más grande idea» del estudio y un «un concepto asombrosamente original que ... promete cambiar para siempre la forma en que la gente piensa sobre cómo la gente piensa». Michael Phillips del Chicago Tribune la consideró la mejor película del estudio desde Up (también dirigida por Docter), una «inventiva consistente y una correción esperanzadora de las recientes inferioridades guiadas por los inversionistas». Por su parte, Todd McCarthy de The Hollywood Reporter, estimó que era «concepto audaz», ubicado entre los filmes más «conceptualmente psicodélicos» para los públicos familiares. «Con su enfoque literalmente cerebral, creo que Inside Out podría tener algunos problemas para conectar plenamente con los niños más pequeños, pero los adultos probablemente derramarán más de una lágrima», comentó Richard Lawson de Vanity Fair. Peter Bradshaw de The Guardian la calificó de «alegre y afable», aunque ligeramente inferior a lo mejor de Pixar. En ese sentido, pese a que, en términos generales, presenta una crítica positiva, Ignatiy Vishnevetsky de The A.V. Club indica que el filme «intercambia la muda elegancia y el sentido de descubrimiento del mejor trabajo del estudio de animación por una explicativa voz en off y una exposición repetitiva». También argumenta que los animadores pudieron haber sido más intrépidos en términos visuales para coincidir con la audacia conceptual. Premios Inside Out recibió 15 nominaciones a la mejor película, 21 al mejor guion original y 40 a la mejor película animada, por parte de 50 distintas organizaciones y asociaciones. Obtuvo el premio de la Academia a la mejor película de animación y fue nominada al mejor guion original. Asimismo, recibió 10 premios Annie (de un total de 14 nominaciones), incluyendo los premios a la mejor dirección en un filme animado para Docter, mejor doblaje en un filme animado para Smith y el galardón a la mejor película animada. El American Film Institute la seleccionó como una de las diez mejores películas del año. Ganó el Globo de Oro, el premio de la Crítica Cinematográfica y New York Film Critics Circle Award a la mejor película animada. Además, fue finalista del premio a la mejor película animada de la Asociación de Críticos de Cine de Los Ángeles y de la San Diego Film Critics Society. Recibió nominaciones a los premios Satellite en las categorías de mejor guion original, mejor película o corto animada, de la que resultó ganadora, y mejor banda sonora. También la Academia Británica la premió con el galardón a la mejor película de animación. Por su parte, para más de 100 críticos y publicaciones, este filme fue uno de los mejores del año 2015. Fue segunda en la lista de las películas mejor calificadas del 2015 en Rotten Tomatoes y la cuarta en Metacritic. Según Critics Top10, este largometraje apareció en las listas de 340 críticos, ocupando el primer lugar en 27 de ellas. Inside Out ''se llevó en total 51 premios y 114 nominaciones, convirtiéndose así en la película de Pixar con la mayor cantidad de premios y nominaciones recibidos, superando a la película ''WALL-E, quién tenía el récord de un total de 47 premios y 82 nominaciones. Fue hasta la llegada de Coco en la que le terminó cediendo el puesto en premios pero no en nominaciones, ya que esta película ganó 67 premios y fue nominada 84 veces. Trivia Para más información, haz click en Trivia Posible secuela Cuando se le preguntó acerca de si habrá una secuela, Pete Docter dijo que actualmente no tiene planes, pero añadió, "nunca digas nunca". El 14 de enero de 2016, en una entrevista con Entertainment Weekly , Docter dijo que una secuela es posible, y que él y Pixar explorarán ideas para una secuela, que dice: "Veremos. Si algo se convierte en imagen de mí que no es tan simple como: "Nos gustó, así que vamos a hacer otro. ' Lo que sucede es que tanta apariencia para el diseño de estos personajes, pero ya que son como el personaje y la gente para una historia. Así que vamos a explorar y ver lo que pasa ". Sin embargo, en una entrevista de julio de 2016, el presidente de Pixar Jim Morris señaló que si bien la demanda de una secuela es alta, la compañía ha comprometido sus recursos con varios conceptos de películas originales desde el 7 de junio de 2019 en adelante, y que no se contemplan secuelas de ninguna de las otras películas de Pixar, incluyendo Inside Out. Demandas El 20 de junio de 2017, una mujer llamada Denise Daniels acusó a Disney y Pixar de robar una idea de su creación The Moodsters para la película.__INDEXAR__ __VINCULARANUEVASECCION__ Categoría:Inside Out Categoría:Inside Out (franquicia)